Pokemon Legends: The Shrine of the Giant Pokemon
by crisisT47
Summary: Everstone Island has a legend on it that says: "For every generation of Pokemon born, there will be three that will freeze time and. They will have to solve all four legends of the island to restore time." Luckily for Froakie, he and his two friends Sylveon and Oshawott are thrown into the legend. Froakie has to go alone for the first one: The Shrine of the Giant Pokemon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You will be the one to save this island. You will restore time and evolution. You will become the size of a giant. You will get thoughts of evil. You will overcome the challenges of the Distortion World. You will climb to the heavens. You will be the hero of Everstone Island!"

I woke with a sudden jolt. _What was that?_ I thought to myself. I was sure this wasn't an omen, was it? Nah, omens aren't real. But that was the weirdest voice I've ever heard in a dream. What was it? Why did it say all of those weird things? I couldn't think of it now; my mind was clouded with sleep. I collapsed back to bed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Territory Trouble

Everstone Island is a very strange place. Yet, it seems so normal. Everstone Island is an island divided into five provinces. The section I live in is a mixture of wilderness and urban life; there's a megalopolis in the center of the region, and plains, forests, deserts, and lakes surround it. But there is a bit of a downside.

Not being able to evolve and not having a family was hard for all of the Pokémon here on Everstone Island. Being there is only one of each species of Pokémon in each province of the island; it's harder to interact with others. Like there is only one Bulbasaur or Charmander in a specific area. Before I get too ahead of myself, I am Froakie. I am a water type and I am the Bubble Frog Pokémon. I am one foot tall and I weigh 15.4 pounds. I have a few friends; Sylveon is one of them and so is Oshawott. I'm not too popular with others, but I deal with it. It's just my life.

I was in my house, which is basically a tree house, looking up some stuff on the computer I invented. I was searching for mathematical equations to be exact. I guess you could call me a bit of a nerd. Then I heard banging below my house. I knew who it was. I poked my head out of my house to see Servine trying to cut down my tree with the leaf on her tail.

"Servine!" I yelled. "What are you doing to my tree?"

"Cutting it down; and this is my tree, not yours," she said arrogantly. "And while you're at it, get out of MY territory, trespasser."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "YOUR territory? This is my land! You don't even live within a mile of me! In fact, you don't even live in the Bubble Lake Forest!"

"Screw it. This is mine, and I'm taking the rest of this stupid forest," said Servine. "Besides, I could beat you easily."

"Your point is?"

"If you were to battle me for this land, I would win," she retorted. "You're a water type, I'm a grass type. You know who would win, smart ass."

I threw some Frubbles (those sticky bubble things around my neck) at her. She started to struggle to get out of them. I started laughing hard. "Who won now?" I asked, not knowing what would happen next. But I knew she got ticked. She jumped into my house and used Leaf Blade against me. I used Water Shuriken after and kept using it. She couldn't even get to me. I hoped she would leave. After a while, I got exhausted and so did Servine.

She turned her back on me. "You're dead next time we meet. LITERALLY." She jumped out of a window and ran eastward. That's what I mean by not popular. I'm envied and hated because I invented so much stuff. I wondered why Servine snapped….

I started to hear a loud thudding. "Oh, great…" I mumbled to myself. "It's Torterra…"

Torterra is the keeper of Bubble Lake Forest and he is STRICT. He needs everything to be perfect and peaceful or he gets mad. He's so heavy you can hear him from a mile away. As he approached my den he was swearing under his breath. "FROAKIE!" he screamed. "WHAT IS WITH ALL OF THE COMMOTION?!"

I sighed and jumped out of the leaves onto a lily pad in the lake. "It was Servine. She tried to kick me out of my den and take my territory!"

"Good," said Torterra. "Because you have already been kicked out! Your contract expired two days ago! Didn't you see the note I put on the tree?"

"If you mean note," I said, "you mean a blank piece of paper. I'll get it." I leaped back in my den and got the paper that was on the tree. I hopped back out at the same spot. "Is this the 'note?'?" I asked.

"Hmm… I think it's the same paper I used…." He thought for a moment.

"I was going to ask you about it," I said. "But you said you were going to be gone for a few days."

"Still, you need to be out of here! You didn't renew your contract so LEAVE! I'm giving you an hour to pack up your things.

How rude! Why would he just kick me out like that? I didn't remember signing any contract! I wanted to complain, but I wasn't going to bother. He is a lot stronger than me and the type matchup was negative on my side. Now I think I regret everything I invented…

My hour was almost up and I was already packed. I left without saying goodbye to Torterra. He was such an asshole. Sorry for the strong language but he's one source of anger. At least he's out of my life, but I have another problem; I don't have a home. I guess my real journey begins here.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Signing Up for Enhancement School

Finding a home was actually hard. Every place I tried just shut me out. In the city, I tried Goodra's Hotel, Tauros's Condos, and Granbull's Apartment Building. I guess my luck will always be out of favor. It's like I'm a sell-out.

But my hopes aren't completely crushed.

I still have a good life ahead of me. I'm the smartest one on this island. I could blow minds away with future inventions that I could make. Just let them wait. It'll take time, but they will all eventually find respect for me.

My spirits were lifted even higher when I found the perfect opportunity to make myself more respected. I saw an announcement board with sign-ups for an enhancement school. So many young Pokémon were signing up, and some teens were signing up too. I hope there is still a place for me to sign up. I leaped towards the board and was pushed around by so many Pokémon that it was hard to get in.

"Get lost!" yelled one of the Pokémon to another.

"Give me the pen!" said another.

"Step aside, runts!" yelled a voice of another Pokémon. It sounded like a female teen. I figured it was Servine, and sure enough it was her. She slapped others with her leaf on her tail, shoved others to her side, and even used Tackle on one of the other Pokémon. Then she went on a speech. "Alright, noobs!" she yelled. "I know I may already be perfect, and the best of all of you, and now you guys are asking, why I'm signing up. Because I'm going to take over the school and rule it! Even the teachers will bow down to me! So be careful! I'm watching ALL of you!"

"Yea, good luck with that," I retorted, which wasn't one of my best moves. She immediately stomped over and glared at me and picked me up using Vine Whip.

"What'd you say, nerd?" she screamed.

I sneered. "You heard me."

"WHAT did you say to me?"

I chuckled. "Can't you comprehend? I mean seriously, you being a queen? Good luck with that dream-not-come-true." I heard a bit of canned laughter in the background, and Servine just lost it. She started to whip me on the ground. Fortunate for me, I knew what I had to do. She's a girl, and I know just the thing to scare her. I escaped from Vine Whip, thought like a Ghost type, and used Lick. I didn't know if she was paralyzed or not because she just stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth was wide open.

"EWW! NOW I HAVE FROAKIE'S DNA ALL OVER ME! NOT A GUY'S DNA, _**NOT A GUY'S**__!_" she screamed. She ran away, crying and screaming.

I actually kinda felt bad. She was sensitive to actions and words. I got a whole lot of attention, but I didn't know if it was good or not. But the attention was drawn away when Sewaddle yelled, "I call dibs on the last space of the Bug type class!" and hell brewed up again.

I managed to get a spot on the Water type class. I feel kinda lucky to get a spot. There were only three slots left, and my chances of getting to the front of the crowd were pretty grim. But I prevailed, and I couldn't wait for class. I wonder if I'll meet some more friends there, and I wonder if my teacher is nice. When night came, I just wandered through the city and was dreaming about the next big milestone in my life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another Regret, Maybe

I have to say, it was hard to find somewhere to stay for the night. Being homeless and all, well, you get the picture. I sometimes wonder if I'm even cared about anyway…

I just wandered around. I didn't really have anything else better to do. I had to pretty much search for everything. I kept looking behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed by someone.

Then I bumped into something with a loud _THUMP_.

To my surprise, it was Tyranitar on Night Patrol.

"Huh?" he turned around. "Froakie? What are you doing out this late? In fact, why are you even in the city? Don't you live in that forest just east of the city?"

"Yea," I replied, "I used to."

"What happened?"

I really didn't want to talk about it, but I guess the words flowed out. "Torterra kicked me out of the forest. He said I had some 'contract' that was overdue that I had to sign and he gave me the boot."

"Sorry for that," said Tyranitar.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"You sure?"

Now that I think about it, I was rejected to all of the places I tried to stay in. I told him that.

"So I guess it is a big deal," he said.

"Yea… well, I better get a move on."

"Wait, doesn't your friend Sylveon live in the city?"

"I'm pretty sure. She does move a lot and sometimes doesn't tell me because she's so busy."

"Why don't you give her a call? She might be more than happy to let you stay at wherever she's living," he suggested.

"You know, I should. Where is the nearest telephone?"

"Just keep going forward and take the third left."

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Just doing my job."

I used the directions that Tyranitar gave me. Sure enough, there was a telephone booth. He may be just an acquaintance, but he is nice. I entered the phone booth and dialed up Sylveon's number. It rang for about ten seconds, and Sylveon picked up.

"Hello?" she asked. "Who's calling this late?"

I felt kind of awkward, but I talked. "It's me, Froakie. Sorry if I happened to disturb you."

"Oh!" said Sylveon, surprised. "What makes you want to call me this late?"

"Well," I started, "I got kicked out of my home back in the forest and I've been wandering the city. So, since I'm here in the city, I was wondering if I could stay at your place tonight, if you don't mind, if you are living in the city at the moment."

"I live in the city, and that would be completely fine with me," said Sylveon. "What phone booth are you at?"

"I'm at Booth Number 4."

"Perfect!" she said joyously. "You're just across the street. Come on over!"

Wow, just my luck, and I'm not being sarcastic! "Ok! I'll be there in a few seconds!"

I hung up and ran to her house. I rang the doorbell and she answered her door.

"Hi!" she said. "Come one in."

I followed her inside her house. It was actually a nice house, but it was hard to get used to an urban home; I'm used to the forest and in more natural conditions. It was a cozy, three-room house.

"How do you like my house?" she asked.

"I do," I said. "But it's getting late. Do you think we should go to bed?"

"Yea," said Sylveon. "I have to go to that enhancement school place."

"Me too!" I said. "Is there a place I can sleep at?"

"Yea, go down the hall, second door to the left. There is a guest room there," said Sylveon.

I went into the room and made myself comfortable. I fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

While I was sleeping, I had a dream. It was like a cross between a nightmare and those dreams that don't make any sense at all. I was in a room with a bunch of Pokémon that were really beefed up. I couldn't tell what Pokémon they were, but they were pretty muscular and not Fighting types. I was beaten by them, but at the same time, I felt something weird going on inside me, like everyone was shrinking. But the Pokémon were still beating me up. Then it ended with a sudden flash. I woke with a start in the middle of the night, panting a bit. But I went to bed a little bit after that. It was so strange… it was like a prophecy with pictures, not words and rhymes.

I woke up at around seven thirty. I packed up my things quietly so I wouldn't disturb Sylveon, if she was still asleep. Class didn't start till ten anyway. About 20 minutes later or so Sylveon woke. She showered (which I found out what a shower was today, I'm used to outdoor life) for about ten minutes and packed a few pens and pencils as well as notebooks, paper, and binders. She gave me some of the same stuff, too.

"So, are you excited?" asked Sylveon, just about to walk out the door.

"Yea," I said a little less excited.

"You seem a little… miffed about something," said Sylveon. It's like she saw my dream.

"I just had a dream last night," I said. "I'm okay."

Sylveon sighed. She wanted to know what it was about, I could tell. She always wants to help others if they are in need of some sort of help. "C'mon, talk. What was your dream about?"

"It was just some random dream," I lied. But I knew it wasn't just some random dream. I feel like it had a purpose, to warn me about something…

"Well, it's almost 9:45," said Sylveon. "We better hurry."

We walked through the streets of the city. It felt so claustrophobic with all of these big towers. I felt like the world was caving in on me. Oh well, I guess this is city life.

Sylveon and I arrived at the place at around 9:55. The building was a brick building and it had a huge clock at the top of it and a bell near the clock. The building was pretty long, I'd say about 50 yards long. The front door was crowded with many young Pokémon. Some of the authorities were restraining the kids but they were still trying to get in. When it was ten o' clock, all hell broke loose. Hundreds of Pokémon ran into the building. The authorities were trampled. We were ordered to go to the office to get our schedule sheets. Once we got our schedules, we were told to go to our lockers and try our combinations. My locker number was 76. My locker combo was 33-11-9. That was a pretty easy combo. The two next to my locker were Ducklett and Torchic (don't even ask me how Torchic got her locker open).

Torchic had this worried look in her eyes like some disastrous event would happen to her, and Ducklett had this sly look. He seemed like he wanted to hurt someone bad…

Torchic, I saw was looking like she wanted to say something. So I said "Hi" to her.

"H-hi…" she stammered.

"Shut up!" yelled Ducklett. "Torchic, don't you know better than to listen to geeks?"

I knew that one was coming.

Torchic winced. "Please don't hurt me, you two!" She turned away.

I tried to comfort her. "Hey, buddy. We don't want to hurt you! How about we become friends?"

Torchic turned slowly to face me to see the soothing expression on my face. She was clearly baffled by this. She thought that she wasn't going to have friends this year and that she would be the school pushover. "R-really?" she said.

Ducklett laughed. "You two being friends? Froakie doesn't even have friends, and Torchic doesn't even know how to socialize!" He slapped my back. Hard.

_Do not fear the cocky…_ whispered a voice in my head.

Before I could think of what it meant, I yelled, "OW!" I nearly fell on Torchic, and Torchic fled before things got worse. I got my stuff as quickly as I could and walked as fast as I could to my homeroom. I'm not sure if signing up was a good idea after all. Just another mistake I've made. But what was that voice?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Day of School

I walked to homeroom and it turned out there was a lot of different types of Pokémon. Heck, Sylveon was in my homeroom class. Even Oshawott, one of my friends I mentioned earlier. There was also Torchic and Ducklett, which I was least thrilled about. _This is going to be a fun class_, I thought to myself. I took a seat close to the front of the room. I started to notice all of the decorations in the room. The wall was a huge mural that had pictures of waves and a beach. Heck, even the cabinets and shelves were painted over. There was even a mural of the bottom of the ocean. There were also generic rules posters hung up all around, and information on all of the stats of Pokémon; Attack, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, and Speed. There was also a door painted over with dark blue, and I wondered where it leads to.

The bell rang and our teacher walked in. It was Feraligatr. I heard great things about him. I heard that he once defeated five grass types at once, but I'm a little skeptic about that.

"Good morning, class!" he said in an optimistic tone. "I am Feraligatr, and I will be your homeroom teacher for this year."

All of a sudden, Servine barged through the door panting. "I'm so sorry I'm late! My locker is all the way across the school, and…" she was gasping for air.

"Calm down!" said Feraligatr soothingly. "It's only the first day of school. We're not supposed to give tardies on the first _week_ of school."

Servine was still gasping for air, only not nearly as much as when she busted through the door. She took a seat in the far back. Feraligatr continued, "This homeroom period will be after lunch, but since today is the first day of school, this is part of your first hour class. I'm supposed to hand out agendas now, so I'll do that. You may socialize if you'd like."

As of that said everyone broke out into quiet conversations. Feraligatr gave me an agenda first, probably because I was closest to his desk. I scanned around the room. Servine and some of her friends were having a stereotypical girl talk while Ducklett and his entourage were talking about stereotypical guy stuff. I just sat. None of my friends were close by.

Once Feraligatr passed out all of the agendas, he checked the clock. "There's only three minutes left. Please get your things together."

I checked my schedule. I didn't have to move anywhere, my type-training class was right here in this very classroom. And to my surprise Oshawott moved to the seat next me. The bell rang as well.

"Hey Froakie," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"You staying here for type-training class?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"AWESOME!" he yelled. "So do I!"

"Well, we are both Water Types," I said with a smile.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" he yelled.

Oshawott is usually loud; he just has to emphasize everything.

"I'm going to get a drink," I said. "I'm thirsty and there's still three and a half minutes left of passing period."

"Ok," said Oshawott.

I started to the door. Just to make sure, I checked both ways out of the hall, to see if anyone was being an idiot. I walked directly across the hall to the water fountain. I had to rejuvenate myself for the next class. I was expecting an idiot like Ducklett or one of his friends to slap my back, but he didn't, surprisingly. I finished taking a sip from the drinking fountain. I walked back to the room without being bothered. I checked the clock. Only two minutes till the bell will ring. Oshawott was gone, and there were only a few people in the classroom. I just went back to my seat and waited out the long, boring two minutes. Everyone piled in, and the bell rang. Nothing exciting.

Feraligatr walked in and said, "Hello, everyone! This will be your type enhancement class, of course, and I will be your teacher. This class will be fast paced, but we thoroughly go over everything we learn each day. Every three weeks we will have a skill test over everything we learned over that period of time. Any questions?"

I raised my hand (or whatever you want to call it).

"Froakie, ask your question," said Feraligatr.

"Where exactly are we going to start doing, you know, training?" I asked.

"Good question, Froakie!" said Feraligatr. "We will not start our enhancement training until two days from now, but until then, we shall talk about type matchups. We must talk about these in order to start training. Today, we will be talking about the Water Type's resistances. The obvious one is…" Feraligatr waited for one of us to give an answer.

Piplup (being all the way in the back, because she's shy (or not)) raised her flipper (or hand, or, whatever…). "It's the Fire Type," she said.

"Correct!" said Feraligatr. "Anyone know any others?"

I raised my hand. "May I give the rest?" I asked.

"Yes," said Feraligatr, "if you know them, then you can give them all."

"The other two types are Ice and Steel," I said.

Feraligatr stared at me in amazement. "That… that is absolutely correct."

I didn't think he was going to be that impressed. Being in the front of the room, I couldn't tell if any of the "bullies" were rolling their eyes or making faces or whatever.

"Here's a reward, Froakie." Feraligatr pulled an Oran Berry from his desk and tossed it at me. I caught it and asked him if I could eat it now. He nodded and I took a bite out of it.

"Since all of the periods are short today, we are just going to have the rest of the day a free day! You may move and talk to your peers, I also have a couple of games in the cabinet in the back."

With that said, everyone began to move around, and some of the others went to the back cabinets to grab a card or board game. I decided to grab a book from one of the shelves. I took one titled Myths and Legends. I continued to eat my Oran Berry as I found a story that really, and I mean really, perked my interest. It was subtitled The Shrine of the Giant Pokémon. I could hardly believe what I was reading, yet it seemed so true. The story explained how the legendary Pokémon Kyogre became what he is today.

The direct quotes were: "Kyogre was only a small, fish-like Pokémon before it gained its tremendous powers. Kyogre was created by a sorceress, and her Pokémon species is unknown to this day. Kyogre was a small one when he was first created. He had the strange ability to float. One day, he found a large temple hidden underground, and decided to explore it because of his adventurous nature. While exploring though, he suddenly fell into a deep sleep, with dreams of sublime occurrences and also had terrible nightmares. After a whole day of rest, Kyogre woke up to find that he was nearly 20 times his size, gained nearly 350 pounds, and gained _tremendous_ power. Kyogre now controls the Shrine of the Giant Pokémon, said to be located on the Northern Province, granting the size of a giant to whoever shall stumble upon the temple. Only those who are chosen can find it."

"Wow!" I whispered to myself, not even noticing that Feraligatr left. A few seconds after he left the room, I picked up my head from the book. I noticed Feraligatr was gone. _Probably doing teacher stuff_, I thought to myself.

Now, something that I should have expected was Ducklett and his gang coming towards me. They started to torment me on the stupidest of things. They said stuff like "Hey bookface!" or "Whatcha reading, dork?" I just ignored them. They went on for about two minutes, then Ducklett spat on me and they walked off. I rolled my eyes, spit some water on my hand, and cleaned off my arm with the water as I shook my head at Ducklett with my eyes half closed. He stuck his tongue out at me and did the I-am-going-to-cut-off-your-head sign. I rolled my eyes again and put away the book.

Piplup and Clauncher walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to play a card game. I consented. Then Oshawott came over and asked if he could play. We said yes and arranged four desks in a diamond shape as Feraligatr walked back in the door. He saw us arranging the desks, but he didn't mind. Once Oshawott, Piplup, Clauncher and I were set up, I shuffled the cards and passed out a quarter of the deck to each of us. We decided to play War.

We played for about eight minutes until Feraligatr said, "Okay, class, it's time to get your things ready to go; if you brought out a game, you must clean it and put it away in the back cabinet."

"Good game," we all said to one another. Clauncher won with 22 cards, I came in second with 13 cards, Piplup third with 10 cards, and Oshawott in last with seven. We put the deck back into the box and I took the cards to that back cabinet, only to be stopped by Ducklett.

"Hey, asshole," he said. "Did ya have fun reading your dumb-ass book and playing your stupid game with those idiots?"

"Ducklett!" I said sarcastically. "Your language!" I hopped over him and opened up the cabinet to put away the cards, then hopped over him again just to go back to my seat.

I knew he wanted to kill me. But not in front of Feraligatr; if Feraligatr sees anyone, and I mean anyone, doing something bad, he flips out. It's an immediate suspension and a referral to the office, and our principal, Principal Golem, handled these kinds of situations really seriously. You get in big trouble, and you get more than a punishment. He makes you do work of a slave, like staying hours after school and doing the janitor's job.

Finally, the bell rang and it was off to my next class, Attack Training. My teacher was Gothitelle, and she is probably one of the best teachers _ever_. She seems menacing, but she is very compassionate and doesn't go on until everyone gets something right, or at least gets close to getting something right, no matter how many tries it takes; unless she knows that someone doesn't try.

A lot of the Pokémon in my class were Pokémon I haven't met at all yet. I'm not trying to imply that I'm antisocial or anything, but, you know. No one I knew or hated was in that class.

After Attack Training, I had Speed Training, lunch and homeroom (again), Defense Training, and finally, precision training. Everything went by normally. We got all of our textbooks, workbooks, (yes, we do have these kinds of things) and pencils and pens. The final bell rang and it was time to go home, even though I don't really have one. I went to my locker and opened it. I put all my stuff away and closed my locker. Torchic was avoiding my face and Ducklett was ticked off, as usual.

I began to walk away, but was stopped by Ducklett. I wasn't surprised of what he said.

"Next time you smart ass me like that, you'll be in for a lot more than being spit on!" he blurted.

I simply rolled my eyes and yawned as I took his threat like dirt. "Yea, you keep dreaming; you'll never have sovereignty over me," I said as a walked away. Ducklett looked at me like I was foreign, and I couldn't tell if my life was turning better or worse.

As I walked back to Sylveon's place, Torterra encountered us on the way there.

"Listen, Froakie…" started Torterra. "I never meant to kick you out. My, well, jealousy kicked in when I was thinking about kicking you out… um… what I'm trying to say is—"

I abruptly cut him off. "You didn't mean to kick me out?"

"Yes."

"So… can I be let back in?"

"I've decided yes."

"Are all of my belongings still in my abandoned house?"

"It's been untouched since you've left."

"Good, I'll be in by tonight."

"I can't wait to have you back, Froakie."

We exchanged nods and went off in our separate ways. When Sylveon and I got back to her house, I picked up all of the stuff I took with me to her place and took off back to the Bubble Lake Forest. I couldn't wait to get back home!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Unthinkable Happens

It felt so nice to be back where I belonged. I couldn't believe Torterra was actually being _nice _to me for once. Everything was so peaceful. So calm; except for one thing: school.

The next few days were horrendous. It was just I big mess of… well… everything. It was just pure harassment, torture, and work that I got to me from everything.

I come into school all excited for my second day of school. Everything seemed normal. Period one was a tour of the giant, gym-like training room for the Water Types. We went over safety rules and everything related to the gym. We then had a see-what-you-know-type quiz. At Attack Training class though, it got a bit stressful. Gothitelle was a bit stricter than I had anticipated her to be, and she gave out _a lot_ of homework. The Pokémon at my defense class were total jerks; they weren't total bullies, but they were troublemakers. A few of them were flicking bits of paper to the unsuspecting. One made inappropriate noises. Another was pounding on his desk. All of this was taking away my focus.

Some of the things weren't too bad I suppose. Speed training wasn't too bad. I had Serperior as my teacher, and she was calm and collected. Despite the hilariously stupid names Ducklett and his gang said to me, lunch wasn't so bad. They said things like "fart-mouth" and "screw." They are so stupid…

The next two days was just a repeat of the first one (except for first hour, we actually did stuff, like how to use the equipment in the gym area and stuff).

Day five has started out pretty normal. Got to school, put my stuff in my locker, Ducklett attempted to get on my nerves but failed, Torchic was shy as usual, and I went off to class. It seemed normal to me. I don't think the day could get worse or better.

I got to my seat in first hour. When Ducklett came in with his friends, they glared at me and went to their seats which happen to be right behind me. They started to throw paper at me and curse at me.

"Hey, fucktard," said Ducklett in a quiet tone, "go fuck a slut!" His friends laughed at me and with Ducklett. I rolled my eyes and continued to do nothing.

They kept at it though. They wouldn't stop.

"Yo, asshole!" Ducklett said. "Go lick yourself!" They laughed again.

I turned around and said, "Yo, get off my butt and do something useful with your life for Arceus's sake."

Ducklett laughed again. "Ha! You can't even swear! Say ass instead of butt next time, ya pussy!"

"Ok, then get off my _ass_ and do something useful!"

"Fuck you!"

"Touché."

The bell rang and I turned myself to face the front of the class.

Feraligatr walked in the class room with a big cardboard box in his hands. He set it down on his desk with a loud thud. "Okay, class," he started. "Today we will be battling each other!" Murmurs of excitement rippled through the classroom. "Yesterday, we secretly scanned you guys to learn your moves. And I hate to be blunt, but most of you don't know any moves at all. So, that's why I have this box. Can anyone guess what's inside it?"

I knew the answer, but I wasn't going to answer it because I've already answered over three-fourths of the questions he's asked already.

Ducklett raised his wing.

"Yes, Ducklett," said Feraligatr.

"Technical Machines?" Ducklett answered in uncertainty.

"Yes! Today, all of you who don't know at least three moves will be able to use Technical Machines! Most of the TMs in this box are Water-Type moves, but I know that we have dual-typed Pokémon in this class. So I have brought TMs for other types!"

We went back to the gym area and Feraligatr began using the TMs on others who only knew two or fewer moves. I already knew Water Pulse, Pound, Leer, Water Shuriken, Lick, and Water Gun. A common misconception about Pokémon is that they can only learn four moves, but they can actually learn many, many more than that. The limit is 15 or something like that.

Once all of the others learned their moves, Feraligatr showed us a tourney board showing who is battling who. I was battling Squirtle first. Next to the bracket I was in, Ducklett was battling Piplup. Oshawott was in the last bracket facing Tympole. I prayed to Arceus that Ducklett wouldn't win. He gets way too rough with his opponents. Piplup is pretty tough though, so I don't think she'll have too much problem with Ducklett.

first battle was about to begin; me against Squirtle.

"The battle between Froakie and Squirtle is about to begin!" hollered Feraligatr. "Ready? Battle, begin!"

I immediately jumped up and used Water Pulse. Squirtle barely dodged it. Dust plumed where the attack landed. Using my speed, I went into the dust, and popped out behind Squirtle and used Pound on him. Squirtle flew back a bit. I used Water Pulse again but Squirtle quickly got back up and countered it with Water Gun. Both attacks exploded into countless water particles that were sent flying around the gym area. Mostly everyone watched in amazement. I came in for another Pound attack but Squirtle got me with a Tackle. He came in for another one but stopped him with Leer. Who knew that he would be so intimidated by it? With Squirtle recovering from his minor shock, I used Water Gun and the battle was over. Squirtle laid on the ground, out of energy to battle.

Squirtle is unable to battle. Froakie is the winner and will be advancing to the next round!" said Feraligatr. Most of my classmates cheered. Ducklett and his entourage were acting cocky.

Squirtle was getting out of his fatigue, but I walked over and helped him up. "Good battle," I said.

"You too," said Squirtle. We walked back over to the sidelines.

"And up next," Feraligatr began, "we have Ducklett facing Piplup. Both of you get on the battlefield."

Both of them got to the battlefield and the battle began. After about four or five minutes, the battle ended with Ducklett victorious. He used vicious force to win; he kept using tactics that were illegal in battle, and wouldn't stop when he was clearly out of energy to battle. I told Feraligatr that Ducklett was defying the rules of battle but told me that if he does it in two more battles, he'll get called out for it.

Here's the rub: Ducklett was battling me in the second round of the tourney.

For the next few battles I kept dwelling on the fact of what might happen in the battle with Ducklett. He's quick, but clumsy. He's powerful, but has poor accuracy. The Ducklett's advantages were weighing me down more than his disadvantages were lifting me up.

"I need to stop worrying about his strengths," I told myself quietly. "If I keep at it, I'll never be able to beat him. I have to use his disadvantages to my advantage."

I calmed myself down and watched the last few battles in the first round. Oshawott just barely won against Tympole. Tympole kept messing with Oshawott making Oshawott more reckless, but that made him stronger. Oshawott is one quirky Pokémon. The other battles before that were just the same old, stereotypical battles most of us (and probably you) see.

But now, the time had come.

"Round two will begin of our tournament!" boomed Feraligatr. "First battle of Round two will be Froakie versus Ducklett. Go to the battlefield!"

We went to our positions on the battle field. Feraligatr signaled us to begin fighting. Ducklett immediately lunged towards me for a Wing Attack. I easily dodged. I came up behind him and swiftly used Pound. _This is easier than I thought, _I thought to myself. Ducklett got up rather quickly and flew up then looped back around to me for another Wing Attack. I barely dodged; he struck me on the far side of my abdomen and made me spin around from the force of it. Ducklett turned around again and came in for yet another Wing Attack. I was ready for this one, so I dodged pretty easily. I could tell the rage was building inside of him. He flew up higher. I jumped backwards and used Water Pulse. Ducklett was hit on his wing. He fell to the ground but was still standing.

Ducklett was seeing red. He was charging faster than ever before, coming at me for a Tackle. As he recklessly came towards me, I smirked. Right when he was about to hit me, I stepped out of the way. I began to hear giggles form the sidelines. Ducklett turned around and came at me again. I stepped away again. This was repeated about six, maybe seven times before Ducklett completely lost it. Everyone was laughing at Ducklett; even Feraligatr found a few chuckles to throw at Ducklett. Ducklett screeched at the top of his lungs, silencing everyone. At a breathtaking speed, he charged. He grabbed hold of my arm with his beak and a searing pain went through me as I felt a liquid on my arm. It wasn't water or Ducklett's saliva. It was too… thick. The pain got worse, and everything went black.

I woke up. I didn't know how long it had been since I blacked out. My vision was fuzzy, and I couldn't think straight. I could make out two pink figures and two blue ones; one was small and one was large and they were both blurrier than the pink ones. My vision was beginning to come clearer and I saw Chansey and Wigglytuff beside me. I still couldn't make out the two blue objects in the distance.

"He's awake!" cried Chansey.

I was trying to form words, but I could only mumble. I eventually made out words. "Wh…What… happened…?"

The large blue figure was coming to vision. It was Feraligatr! But does this mean I'm still in the gym's battle area?

"Froakie!" he hollered. "Is he going to be okay?" he asked Chansey and Wigglytuff.

"He'll need time to recover from this gash," said Wigglytuff. "And _a lot_ of it."

Did she say… gash?

Now, here on Everstone Island, a Pokémon bleeding is a big deal. And I mean a really, REALLY big deal. Even the tiniest paper cut is meant to be treated extremely seriously. Cuts and gashes can't heal themselves on a Pokémon.

When I heard the word "cut" was immediately alarmed and shot up from the gurney I was laying on. "Where am I cut?!" I frantically demanded.

"You have a gash on your arm," said Chansey bluntly.

I looked at my right arm and saw nothing. On my left arm, I saw the horrifying wound. I grimaced as I looked at it. It was nearly a third of the length of my arm! "How did this happen?" I yowled. Once I said that, Ducklett came into my vision.

"I did, ya little jerk!" yelled Ducklett. "That's what you get for playing unfairly!"

I was so angry. I began to charge up a Water Pulse, but I was stopped but Feraligatr, who shook his head. In a soft tone, he began, "Don't waste your energy on something silly like Ducklett. I'll have a long talk with him when you are taken to the hospital." Feraligatr pulled something from behind his back and showed it to me. It was the book about the legends; the one with the Shrine of the Giant Pokémon in it. "I'm going to let you keep this book. I can tell this book means something to you. It did to me once, but I have no foreseeable use for it. Take it, please." He inched the book towards me. I looked at him, then at the book.

"Thank you," I said. I took the book.

"Before you go," said Feraligatr, "I want to ask you something."

"But I'll bleed out!" I protested.

"Don't worry; Chansey is going to bandage you wound so it will stop the blood flow. But… have you had a dream lately? About being beaten?"

"Yea, five days ago," I said. _How on earth does _he _know?_

He sighed. "Let me tell you a story."

I began to listen to Feraligatr's story as Chansey began to bandage my arm, even though the bandage burned my skin like fire. "This island has a secret; a secret only three chosen Pokémon can know about. You, Sylveon, and Oshawott are those chosen of this generation. But only you can know first."

"Then how come you know?" I asked.

"I was born in the generation before you," said Feraligatr grimly.

"How? I'm confused. Aren't Pokémon not supposed to evolve on this island?"

"No. All Pokémon are supposed to evolve no matter where they live. There is a legend that is not explained in the book I gave you. It is about this island. Every generation of Pokémon born, there will be three chosen Pokémon, which freezes the process of evolution. They must learn about the legends in this book and find the places in which they are located. There are only four legends in this book. The fifth one you will learn from discovering each location of each legend. Once you locate the area for the fifth legend, you will unfreeze the process of evolution and aging so all Pokémon can evolve, age, and mate. You will be away from this school from now on; you know enough. The fate of this island rests on you, Froakie. Don't let us down."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Shrine of the Giant Pokémon

"Froakie," started Feraligatr, "it is your duty to go to the area the first legend speaks of in the book you are holding."

I nodded. I had only gotten out of the hospital yesterday. I had been there for a whole week. I now have a very long bandage running across my left arm. The bandage has a medication in it that will help heal the gash. I have to keep it on for at least a month, and it still stings like crazy.

"Before you depart, I will give you this bag to carry the book in. Now, go Froakie!" said Feraligatr. "Go to the Northern Province and figure out the legend! We depend on it!"

I nodded and turned to leave him. Before I left the Central Province completely, I had to say goodbye to my tree house and get my computer. I didn't know how long I would be gone. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know anything about the place I was going to. I kept following a path that seemed to lead to nowhere. After what seemed like a millennium, I finally got to a sign that said in bold letters:

**NOW ENTERING EVERSTONE ISLAND'S NORTHERN PROVINCE.**

**WE WELCOME YOU.**

Yes!

I'm finally closer to the temple! I took out my book, just to read up on the legend once more. When I opened the book, something that wasn't there before… was there. It was an old map. It seemed magical though. It showed me exactly where to go, what direction I was facing, and my exact location on the province. As I walked forward, the path bent to sort of reroute me, I guess, and a cyan arrow moved, showing my location. I reviewed my map to see exactly what I would encounter. I would see a farm, and then I would have to cross through a village. _I hope I don't draw too much attention to the Pokémon on this province…_ I worriedly thought to myself as I gulped.

I was following the path marked for me as I came up by the farm. It was pretty early in the morning, so I didn't expect to see anyone. But I did. I saw a Miltank sleeping in a rocking chair. The Miltank in my province is a factory worker…. Oh well, can't judge a book by its cover.

About ten more minutes passed and I could see a village in the distance. _Getting there!_ I thought to myself.

Before long I was meandering through the village. There were so many twists and turns that I didn't even know where to go. I shook my map. A path going through all the routes in the village appeared. "Better," I muttered under my breath.

All of a sudden I hear a loud "BOO!" from behind. I jump, gasp, and turn around to see a Froakie. One of me. There was a Froakie in front of me. A… female Froakie. To be honest, I thought she was kinda cute. I didn't say anything about that though.

"Hey!" she yelled? "Are you mindless or what?"

I noticed that I was staring at her while I was tranced in my countless thoughts. I shook my head violently. "Oh, not at all," I said awkwardly. _What am I _doing_? _ I thought to myself. _Why am I always so awkward around girls?_

She giggled. "Oh, puh-lease! By the look of your face, I can tell that you have some sort of love for me!"

"I honestly don't," I lied.

"Hm… I kinda like your style. You're an extra quirky one!"

I tipped my head, confused.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice. Then the girl in front of me said, "Sorry, I'm being called for breakfast. See ya later!" She hopped off into the distance. I stared at her confusedly as she did. Now I don't know if I like her or if she creeps me out. I rolled my eyes at it and went off to what I was supposed to be doing. _No more procrastination,_ I told myself. _I need to focus at the task at hand._

I was nearing the spot the map told me to go to. When I reached the spot, there was nothing. Everything was completely barren. I looked around a bit, but nothing. Absolutely nothing but grass and a couple trees.

As I was searching, I was abruptly stopped by something. Something had a hold of my foot! I wriggled my foot as I struggled to get it out, but nothing would budge. I was sucked thought the ground as I closed my eyes.

Soon after, I hit cold, marble ground. I flickered my eyes open and looked at my surroundings. I was in a small chamber with stairs leading down somewhere. I got up and walked down the stairs. Each step I took echoed in the chamber. I kept looking around; each breath I take becoming visible when I exhale. At the bottom of the staircase was an even larger chamber with a statue and what seems to be a dried up fountain. Unconsciously I was holding my map the whole time. I instinctively looked at it to see print, not a map; it read in beautiful handwriting:

Please place your hand on the statue. You will find what you are looking for, O, one of the Chosen Three of Everstone Island.

Bewildered, I did so. Once I did, an unnatural wind stirred up. I could see it; it was a darkish blue. It all conjoined at the center of the room to form something. As it got more and more compressed, I felt like I was being pushed back, but my hand remained on the statue without me struggling. The formation at the center of the room exploded with light. I was blinded by the light. I closed my eyes tight to block out the light, but it still flooded through my eyelids. The light finally died down, and I opened up my eyes. Sparkles of light still rained down, but I saw something huge. It was Kyogre.

"Please show me the book," he said flatly. I was assuming he meant the legends book and I took it out and showed him. He studied the cover for a moment. He turned around and used Hydro Pump to open another giant hallway. "Come." He began to float through the hallway. I followed. The thing at the end of the hallway was an even bigger room with giant statues of Raikou, Suicune, and Entei.

"Do you know where you are?" asked Kyogre, not turning to face me. I honestly wasn't sure, so I shook my head.

"Well, you are at the Shrine of the Giant Pokémon!" he yowled.

So it's true. These legends are true. I didn't say a word.

"You will use the powers of this shrine, but then they will be used against you, and then you must overcome it."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Listen, Froakie, you are the chosen Pokémon to restore time to this island. You must find the locations each legend specifies and use them to unlock a key to figuring out the puzzle of this island."

Restoration of time? Everything is coming so quickly.

"Are you going to help the island or what?" Kyogre demanded.

"I-I am!" I stammered.

"Then…" he said. "Rest."

I stared at him, confused. "Rest?" I asked.

"Yes, go to sleep," he replied. "You must fall asleep to unlock the secret of this place to get the key. I'll make you go to sleep."

He released a mist from his body. It fell on me, and I collapsed into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ducklett Challenges Me Again

As I was sleeping, I had some peculiar dreams. One was happy, one was a nightmare, and one made zero sense.

In one of them, I was dreaming of my friends Sylveon and Oshawott (only he was a Samurott). I was myself, but I was a Greninja. We were having a fantastic time doing all sorts of crazy things that teens do. We watched a movie together, got pizza; this didn't make sense to me but it wasn't one of those weird dreams, it seemed happy, because I was having a good time.

The next one was a nightmare. I was in space, aimlessly floating around with no spacesuit or anything, yet I was breathing just fine. Suddenly, I was being pulled in by something. I struggled to get out of its pull, but I couldn't. A black hole! I felt like I was being ripped apart, getting crushed, and being incinerated. So this is what death by black hole feels like…

My dreams quickly transferred from nightmare to zero sense. I was flying in a lime green sky. I had no sense of up or down. I regained it and I started to fall down into a pink lake. As I approached the lake, a Gyrados lunged out of the water and swallowed me whole. Everything went black, but then I suddenly emerged from an egg. The most bizarre things were around me: Televisions, mirrors, Pidoves, porn, and music notes. I don't get why there was porn…. I was then lifted and flew into one of the mirrors and everything flashed white.

I began to awake again, but I wasn't in a dream. _Thank Arceus I'm back to reality, _I thought to myself. I got up and stretched. I wondered if I was actually bigger, like the legend stated. I looked around the room and at the bandage on me. I seemed to be the same size and everything. Heck, the bandage was still the same size. The room hadn't changed at all. There were still the same three statues of Raikou, Suicune, and Entei. The room was the same size.

"So, how did you sleep?" asked Kyogre's voice from behind. I turned around to see him. He seemed… smaller, but was still bigger than me. Did it actually work?

"Well, but, um…"

"What's the matter?"

"You seem… smaller."

"That's because you're ten times your size!"

"Then why is the room the same size?"

"It's not; it grew with you as you were sleeping. It's only proportional to you."

I was still skeptical. "Are you sure?"

"Come." He began to float into the hallway he came in. The hallway seemed smaller and more confined.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"I'd say about… 36 hours."

Thirty-six hours?! "Did I really sleep that long?" I asked, blown away from this.

"Well, how many dreams did you have?" He queried.

"Three," I said.

"Well, for every dream you have you get 12 hours of sleep," he said. "No matter if they are spread apart or back to back."

"So will I be able to return to the surface soon?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'll teleport you to the edge of your province." He expelled the mist once again from his body but it didn't make me fall asleep. My limbs began to disappear, and I began to transport through some weird alternate dimension world. My body began to reappear by the border of the Central Province and I could definitely tell how much I've grown. The blades of grass were so tiny and I could literally see the city from my standpoint. I took a step and my foot landed with a big thud.

"Froakie!" yelled Feraligatr's voice. I looked around for him, and I saw him running towards me, and he was coming pretty fast. When he came up to me, I stood well above him. "You must be ten feet tall! Look at you!"

"I'm exactly that," I told him. "Kyogre told me I grew exactly ten times my size."

"Magnificent!" he exclaimed. "But you do remember what he said about your enemy stealing your power to use it against you, right?"

"He did mention something about my enemies. He only said that this power would be used against me somehow."

Feraligatr nodded. He changed the topic by saying, "Are you ready to draw attention?"

"Draw attention?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Come. We're going to take a walk through the city."

I was hot with embarrassment as I was walking through the streets of the city, but I felt kind of prideful at the same time. All of the Pokémon were staring at me, but they were awestruck. I could hear random mumbles of people saying "Why is he so big?" and "How did he get like this?" and "This is amazing!" and "This is a curse!"

Feraligatr was leading me somewhere. I asked him where, but he didn't say. After 15 minutes or so, we arrived at the school and all the students were waiting there. They simply stared.

"Students!" yelled Feraligatr. "You may be wondering what has happened to your peer Froakie. You see, the fate of this island rests upon him and two others I will not yet specify. I expect you to treat him with upmost respect! And in time, you will treat the two others with the same respect you will give Froakie." He paused for a brief moment. "Froakie, do you have anything to say?"

I shook my head.

"Does anyone have something to say?" he asked the crowd of dumbfounded Pokémon.

"I'd say that Froakie needs to stay off the 'roids!" yelled Ducklett.

"Yea!" chimed in Marshtomp, one of Ducklett's friends. "Bet he got it from that stupid legend!" To my surprise, Servine shushed and slapped them both across the face. I couldn't help but to slightly laugh.

"You shouldn't say things like that!" she yelled at the two. "He's the savior of our island, you twit!"

"Oh, so you're his girlfriend now?" shot Ducklett.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" screamed Servine and slapped Ducklett again. "WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER SPECIES?"

"What? Some whores do that."

"_What_ did you just call me?"

"A whore."

"_**I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT OF YOU!**_"

More Pokémon began to get involved. There was yelling, screaming, throwing, and swearing. I've had enough of it. Feraligatr went to intervene, but I lost it. "ENOUGH!" I yelled. "Just shut up! I'm sick and tired of hearing this Taurosshit!"

Ducklett immediately flew over to my face. "You wanna fight, 'roid boy? Just because you're 20 times taller now doesn't mean that I can't beat you. So, you up to the challenge?"

Feraligatr walked over. "Froakie! Remember the legend!"

I thought about the legend, and I remembered that it said that my enemy would gain the powers I had and I would lose them. I looked at the bandage on my arm. But I would have to overcome it to receive a fragment of the key. "I must do as the legend says," I said. "Ducklett, I accept your challenge!"

"Good," said Ducklett in a sly tone. "Time to get what I want!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Size is Not My Strength

"The battle between Froakie and Ducklett will soon start!" boomed Feraligatr as Pokémon gathered around to see the battle between me and Ducklett. Feraligatr looked at me. "Froakie, are you ready?"

I nodded solemnly.

He looked to Ducklett. "Ducklett, are you ready?" Feraligatr asked

"Just start that battle! I'm sick of waiting," squawked Ducklett rudely.

Feraligatr and Ducklett exchanged menacing glares. Feraligatr raised a flag and bellowed, "Battle, begin!"

Ducklett was first to move. He charged toward my torso. I must have lost speed with this new size, because when I jumped to dodge, he hit me even though I was well into the air, but I gained a lot of defense because I barely felt it. When I landed to the ground, I made the ground quake a bit. I turned around and looked down to see Ducklett landing. I lunged towards him for a Pound and hit him _hard_. Everyone could tell by the huge bang. Ducklett was clearly hurt enough by that one single hit to be out of energy, but he kept going. He came in for Fury Attack. He raced around my body hitting me nearly everywhere, my head, arms, legs, etc. I felt pretty much nothing at all, even when he attacked the bandage.

Ducklett flew back bewildered. "How are you not hurt yet?" he yelled.

"Because he's huge, you idiot!" yelled one of the Pokémon in the crowd. It was Sylveon who said it.

Ducklett scanned the crowd to look for her. When he did, he flew towards her for a Peck. Before he could, I grabbed his whole body just so his head poked out of my hand and threw him towards the ground. Everyone stared in amazement. Ducklett flew back up, panting. He was seeing red again. He couldn't take the embarrassment. He began to use all sorts of moves against me, while I was trying to avoid all of them, I couldn't dodge a single one of his attacks, but they didn't hurt me at all. I was getting the slightest bit frustrated. My style of battle was dodging and countering, something I clearly couldn't do right now. Being huge is definitely not my strength.

"What you going to do now, punk?" yelled Ducklett as he kept attacking. Suddenly I thought of something. I began to charge up Water Shuriken. I kept charging up the blade till it was the size of me. I held it in both hands and I began to spin rapidly. I began to spin the blade as well. Eventually, I struck Ducklett and he went flying. I stopped spinning and threw the blade to the sky that burst into a rain of sparkling water. Everyone cheered for me. I blushed a bit when I heard the cheers. I could see Ducklett coming back from the distance, looking very angry.

"Time to take what's mine!" He looked to the crowd. "This is for you, Groudon!"

Groudon? When did he ever come into this? Surely enough, Groudon burst from underground in front of the crowd. "Yes, Ducklett!" he said in a devilish tone. "Use the draining power I have given you!"

"Draining power?" Feraligatr and I asked simultaneously. We exchanged nervous glances, but then I had a determined expression on my face. This is part of the legend, and I won't back down

now.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fighting Against a Giant

Ducklett darted for my arm that had the bandage and bit down on it very hard. This one hurt really badly, so I winced at the mass pain I once felt when he made me bleed before. I tried to shake him off but he was stuck on me. I felt like something in me was fading, and I began to shrink. I kept frantically shaking my arm, but he wouldn't let me go. I kept shrinking until I was as tall as I was before I grew: my measly one foot height. When I was my normal height, Ducklett let go. I grasped my arm. Ducklett seemed devilishly happy.

"Bring it on!" I yelled at him. "Just because I'm back to my normal size and hurt doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Oh, I'll bring it on…" he said in a deep and evil tone. "Do you know what I'll bring on to you?" He paused for a long moment. "Death."

Like it was the magic button, Ducklett began to grow. I was still determined, and a bit excited. But no one saw my determination. Feraligatr looked horrified, and the crowd was in disbelief, murmuring to themselves. Ducklett kept growing till he was ten times his size; just like how I was. He was a 16'8 atrocity. He stamped his foot in the ground and made a bloodcurdling screech that echoed through the whole island. "Time to die!" he yelled at me.

I stared at him, not flinching at anything that he's done. "Ok, if you can kill me…" I paused for a few, very long seconds. "Prove it."

Ducklett smirked and attempted to step on me. I easily dodged. He attempted again, but I dodged again. He threw his head down for a Peck Attack, but I dodged. Ducklett then got his beak stuck in the ground and tried to pull his beak out. I jumped up on top of him and used Water Shuriken multiple times on the back of his head. He grunted, but I'm not sure if he was in pain or not. He finally ripped his beak out of the ground and launched me off of his head. I tried to use Water Gun to propel myself back to the battlefield, but it was only strong enough to stop me from flying back. I ran back to the battlefield.

When I got back, Ducklett was laughing at me. "Do you know when to quit? Face it, Froakie! I've already won!"

"Since when did you and winning ever mix well?" I retorted. I felt a new power churning in my hands. "Take this!" I blasted a huge shot of water straight at him. I learned Hydro Pump. The watery blast made a huge splash on Ducklett and pushed him back a good 20 feet or so and he fell over. I jumped an incredible height and charged up the biggest Water Shuriken I ever have. Nearly four times as big as me, I launched it at Ducklett. I aimed it towards the ground so it would launch him up in the air. As it hit the ground, Ducklett was sent up flying. I landed to the ground and jumped up even higher to match the altitude of Ducklett, who was glaring at me. I used Hydro Pump again to launch myself into the air a bit, and used it again straight into Ducklett's face. He crashed down to earth and shook it. A huge plume of dust plumed from the ground. I landed gracefully to the ground. Once the dust cleared, I saw Ducklett. He was back to his normal size. He was unconscious. I had won the battle and conquered the legend of the Shrine of the Giant Pokémon.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The First Key Fragment

Groudon stomped over to pick up Ducklett. "This isn't over yet…" he growled. He then disappeared in a veil of dark magic.

Everyone disregarded this because everyone roared in cheers for me. Sylveon, Oshawott, Feraligatr, Piplup, Squirtle, and to my surprise Torchic and Servine ran over to congratulate me.

"Amazing job, Froakie!" cheered Sylveon.

"DFTBA!" yelled Oshawott. (In case you didn't know, DFTBA means "Don't forget to be awesome".)

"How did this all start? You're really cool!" said Piplup.

"You really know how to battle!" said Squritle.

"I underestimated you. Can you forgive me for all of the mean things I've said and done to you?" said Servine.

"Of course I forgive you, Servine," I told her.

I was interrupted by Torchic. "Froakie? Um, I don't know how to say this, but, um…"

"Do you want to be friends?" I told Torchic. "Yes."

"Really?!" she said as her eyes got real round and wide. "You're the best!"

Feraligatr kneeled down to try to get close to my height. "Froakie, you are one step closer to restoring this island. Keep up the good work!"

The crowd kept chanting my name. But it quickly died down as a mysterious vortex started forming. It kept getting bigger and bigger until drops of water flew in every direction possible. It was Kyogre. Everyone began murmuring to themselves as to what was going on.

"Kyogre?" I asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the shrine."

"No, Froakie, I can come out whenever I want to," said Kyogre. "I just rarely choose to come to the outside world. But there is a reason why I am here."

"Oh?" I said. "Why's that?"

"To give you a fragment of the key, of course." He concentrated his mind to make a small ball of light. A small, treasure chest-like container appeared as well. The ball of light went into the container and the container closed. Kyogre then made it hover over to me. I grabbed it and held it.

"Keep that somewhere you know it will be safe," he said. He then noticed Feraligatr. "My, my, Feraligatr! The last time I've physically seen you was when you were a Totodile! How has life been?"

"It has been great!" said Feraligatr.

Kyogre turned his gaze back to me. "Froakie, you must listen to whatever Feraligatr says to you. I, by the power of Arceus, appoint Feraligatr as Froakie's mentor. You have three more legends to fathom. If you succeed, which I have 100 percent faith that you will, you will save this island!"

I nodded.

"You should go to the Eastern Province next. You should read up about it in the book I kept for you at the shrine." Kyogre handed me the book of legends. I didn't remember giving it to him, so I must have left it there. "Anyway, I must go. Farewell!"

"Good-bye!" I said. My group of friends (yes, Piplup, Torchic, Servine, and Squirtle are now my friends), Feraligatr and I waved to Kyogre as he disappeared.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

I was back at my den in the forest. It was so peaceful to hear the leaves rustle in the wind. It was late at night, and I wanted to sleep. I put the book about the legends against the wall by where I slept. I opened up the container holding the key fragment just to take a small peek. It was just floating around in there; nothing exciting. I put that upon the small desk I carved earlier in the evening. I never knew I had such good wood carving skills.

I took a look at the bandage on my arm. I could see the dark red color of the blood that was soaking in the bandage. _Just 26 more days..._ I thought to myself.

I was getting really tired, so I turned out the light. I lay on the pile of leaves that acted as my bed. I closed my eyes as I fantasized about my next big adventure. I would get to bring Sylveon and Oshawott along. I just couldn't wait. I fell into a deep sleep having dreams about the adventure. I also had a few dreams about that Froakie I met on the Northern Province. My life actually means something… something that could change the fate of a whole island.


End file.
